Tell Me A Story
by AhsokaTano141516
Summary: Ahsoka Tano used to be a Jedi. She used to be the Padawan to the Chosen One. She used to be a commander in the Clone War. She used to be a peace keeper. She used to be many things, but everything changed when the Empire attacked. Now she was a wife and mother. Oneshot, Luxsoka fluff. Please Review.


**Hello everybody. I know that I haven't written anything in a few months, and I'm really sorry about that. You've all heard this excuse before, but I really have been busy. Dealing with depression, one of my dogs died, I'm going to start homeschooling this school year, so I've had a lot going on. I put my **_**If It Breaks, Does It Heal?**_** story on hold because I'm having difficulty with writers block (it happens, get over it). I've lost inspiration with the cancellation of the show, and I just don't really know what to do at this point. But, in an attempt to try and get back to writing, I'm giving you guys a oneshot. I hope you like it, and please review. Big thanks to my sister, Dr. Anthro-Tano, for sticking by me and not giving up on me :-) Thanks to sniperdude351 for helping me through a rough patch awhile back, and thanks to TripleThreat123 and Bookreaderninja for being my best internet friends :-D You guys are all awesome.**

**NOTE: This takes place 10 years after the Empire was formed. For clarification purposes, Ahsoka and Lux are 28, and their daughter is 6.**

Tell Me A Story

_Third Person POV_

Ahsoka Tano used to be a Jedi. She used to be the Padawan to the Chosen One. She used to be a commander in the Clone War. She used to be a peace keeper. She used to be many things, but everything changed when the Empire attacked.

Now she was a wife and mother, and she lived on Chandrila. She and her husband, former senator, Lux Bonteri, lived on a farm. Their home was located far away from any towns and people, the way they liked it. They preferred to live in seclusion with their daughter, believing that they would be safe from the Empire without any other people around. Six years had passed, and so far they had been right.

On a dark and warm night, Ahsoka was putting her daughter, Mina, to bed. She was sitting on the side of the bed, pulling the covers over her child. "Is there anything I can get you, Sweetie?"

Her daughter was six years old, and greatly resembled her father. She had brown hair, sparkling emerald eyes, and faint orange skin that could pass for tan. The only features that gave away her Togrutan heritage were the white markings on her face. The girl smiled, exposing the empty space that her two front teeth would fill when they came in. "Can you tell me a story, Mommy?"

The Togruta woman was a bit surprised to hear that request. Her daughter had not asked to hear a bedtime story for months, and frankly she thought that Mina had passed that phase. Nevertheless, she smiled and stroked her little girl's hair. "Okay. What story would you like to hear?"

The young girl nuzzled deep into the covers before responding, "The one about the Jedi and the Separatist that fell in love."

A feeling of both sorrow and warmth crashed into Ahsoka. Her daughter had no idea what that story was really about; she merely thought it was a made up love story. Mina thought it was a fairytale, and that was how Ahsoka had always treated it.

She cleared her throat and began the story, "Once upon a time, back during the Clone War, there was a young Jedi and a young Separatist." The look on Mina's face was one of fascination, and she nodded; silently urging her mother to continue the story. "They lived on opposite sides, and the odds that they would ever meet were very small. But fate has a funny way of working things out. One day, one of the Jedi's friends wanted to meet with the Separatist's mother, and she wanted the Jedi to go with her."

"And she met the Separatist!" Mina interrupted, a happy smile spreading across her face.

Ahsoka chuckled and nodded. "She did. At first, they weren't very fond of each other. In fact, she wanted to hate him when they first met."

Mina crawled out from underneath the covers, moving into her mother's lap as she added, "But she didn't!"

The woman shook her head before continuing, "No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. The Jedi and the Separatist became friends, but they soon had to say goodbye."

Mina wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. "And it was a long time before they met again!"

The Togruta nodded. "More than a year."

Mina exclaimed happily, "And when they met again, she saved him!"

Ahsoka chuckled as she laid a hand on her daughter's head, stroking her hair. "More than once, actually." The memory played over in her mind. _Careful not to choke on your stupidity, Lux…_ before she continued, "It was during that meeting that they fell in love. But sadly, they couldn't stay together. He left her in an escape pod."

Her daughter frowned at this. "And she was sad, right Mommy?"

She blinked away the tear that had formed in her eye, not daring to cry in front of her daughter. "She was very sad. The next time they met, she was helping him and a few of his friends. He had met another girl, and was spending a lot of time with her. It made the Jedi very upset."

Her daughter smiled and added, "But he didn't! He loved the Jedi all along!"

Ahsoka gave a weak smile. She had never mentioned that the girl's name was Steela, or that she had died. "Soon, the Jedi had to leave again. Over time, she realized that she couldn't live without the Separatist because she had fallen in love with him. She left the Jedi Order so that she could be with him." She had never told her daughter about her being expelled and becoming a fugitive, knowing that it would be over her head and was too grown up for the girl to handle. She continued, "She met up with the Separatist, and they finally admitted their love for each other."

Mina exclaimed happily, "And then they got married."

The Togruta chuckled softly before answering her daughter, "Not immediately after, but yes. They did get married."

Her daughter lay back on the bed, smiling as she asked, "Then what happened?"

Her mother smiled and picked her up, pulling her little girl close as she kissed her forehead. "They settled down and had a few kids. And they lived happily ever after."

Mina smiled and yawned, stretching her arms. "Thank you for the story, Mommy."

Ahsoka laid her daughter under the covers and tucked her in. "Of course. Good night, Sweetie. I love you."

The girl snuggled into the covers. "Night night, Mommy. I love you, too."

The woman then got up, turned out the lights, and left the room.

Lux was in the kitchen, reading something on a datapad. He looked up and smiled when he saw his wife enter the room. "What story did you tell her tonight?"

Ahsoka walked over to her husband, giving him a kiss on the cheek before she answered, "Ours."

He chuckled and hugged her, kissing her montrals. "That story was always my favorite."

She chuckled and answered, "Of course you did. It's about you."

Her husband playfully rolled his eyes and released her from his embrace, "It's about you too, Darling."

She gave him a sweet smile as she placed a hand on her stomach. "Hopefully we'll be able to put this new one to sleep with a story, too."

Lux knelt down, placing his own hand on his wives stomach. "Well, this one's a boy. So I don't know if he'll care for a love story."

Ahsoka smiled and shrugged. "You never know, Lux."

He smiled and stood up, wrapping his arms around her again. "You're right…I don't." They kissed, enjoying the warmth and comfort of being in each other's arms. When they pulled away, he mumbled softly, "I love you."

She felt happiness spreading through her, and a knowing smile spread across her lips as she responded, "I know."

**That's the end! :-D I hope that you guys liked it, because I had fun writing it. I actually had this idea a few months ago, and I originally wasn't going to write it. I'm glad I did, though. Please review!**

**NOTE: Whoever knows what my line about the Empire attacking is referencing; I will give you virtual candy :-)**


End file.
